THREE SIXTEEN
by SANDEFUR
Summary: More of the imaginary third season. Sequel to #315.


THREE SIXTEEN

by SANDEFUR

(Sorry for the delay on this episode. Stuff happens and I got behind schedule.)

1-21-06/Saturday morning.

Joan and Friedman are at Hogan County Hospital. They walk down a long corridor to a room that has a security guard on the door.

"Is this Grace Polk's room?" Joan asks.

"Yes Miss. Names please."

"I'm Joan Girardi, and this is Theodore Friedman."

The guard checks a clipboard. "Mr. Friedman, you may go in, but I'm sorry Miss. No one named Girardi is permitted access."

Friedman responds, "That's ridiculous. Joan is Grace's best friend."

"I have my instructions. Do you wish to go in, sir?"

Friedman looks to Joan, who shrugs.

"Yeah, I guess so."

"One moment please."

The guard knocks and enters, closing the door behind him.

Friedman asks, "What do you want me to do?"

"See Grace, and let me know how she is doing. If Rabbi Polonsky is in there, persuade him to come out and see me."

"I'll do my best."

The security guard reappears and beckons for Friedman. After he enters, Joan takes a seat on a bench in the hallway. Moments later, from around the corner comes Dylan Hunter with Elaine Lishack, who is in a wheelchair being pushed by an orderly. Lishack is holding a baby. When they reach Joan, Lishack motions for the orderly to stop.

"Oh my God, Ms Lishack, you had your baby!"

"Yes Joan, this is my daughter, Emily Marie."

"Aww, she's adorable."

"Yes, and she has her father's eyes."

"Mr. Tuchman?"

"Of course. Although, there is a certain vice-principal who is breathing a sigh of relief. What brings you to the hospital today?"

"I was hoping to see Grace Polk, but no member of the Girardi clan is permitted inside."

Dylan says, "I saw her earlier, and I even spoke to that doctor from Nigeria about her."

"How is she?"

"Far better than her doctors originally expected. They didn't think she would last that first night, but Grace is tough. She's stable and the status of her condition has been changed from critical to serious. But, she is currently in a coma, and her doctors have no idea when or if she will come out of it."

"That's so sad. I'm surprised they're allowing any visitors under these circumstances."

Lishack remarks, "Actually, in recent years, visitors are encouraged with coma patients. Some believe regular stimulation of the brain through talking to the patient can shorten the coma state."

Dylan adds, "In between visitors, Grace's parents are reading to her."

"If they ever let me in, I'd be glad to do that."

Dylan responds, "Well, you can understand why they're reluctant to let any Girardi into her room."

Joan bristles at the implication. "Luke didn't shoot her, no matter what the media says. You both know him. Can you imagine Luke doing such a thing?"

Lishack replies, "Of course not. Your brother is a gentle soul."

Dylan adds, "I agree, but the Polonskys can't ignore the circumstances. I just hope the truth comes out soon. If there's anything I can do to help, let me know."

"I just might take you up on that."

Lishack says, "Dylan has been such a godsend—running errands, keeping my spirits up, praying for me—I don't know how I could have gotten through this without him."

"Yeah, he's a really special guy."

Dylan chuckles. "Ladies please, you'll have me blushing."

With waves and laughs, Lishack and Dylan depart. As soon as they are out of sight, Joan turns and is face-to-face with Nigerian Doctor God.

"Oh, it's you."

"You don't seem too happy to see me, Joan."

"I'd be happier if we weren't outside the hospital room of my best friend. Is she going to be okay?"

"That involves the free will of many people—the medical staff, the Polonskys, and of course, Grace's own will to fight."

"What about the baby?"

"She survived the shooting, and is in no immediate danger. The Polonskys now know about the child. They and many others will believe Luke shot Grace to keep his future from being ruined by an unwanted baby."

"That doesn't make any sense. Everyone says he shot Grace in front of witnesses. How does that not ruin his future?"

Doctor God shrugs. "Most will say a panicked teenager acted without thinking. If they knew Luke found out about the pregnancy just before the shooting, it would strengthen the case against him."

"Can't you do anything to help Luke?"

"Why should I Joan, when you have every resource you need to free him?"

"I do? I must have missed that."

"So it would seem."

Doctor God walks away, giving the God-wave. Friedman and Rabbi Polonsky exit the hospital room.

"Joan, Theodore has persuaded me to speak with you over the strong objections of my wife. Be brief."

"Alright, how's this for brief? You pledged me your oath."

"That only concerned Ryan Hunter."

"You pledged before God that you would believe anything I said to you about Ryan. Are you backing out?"

"No. I'm not."

"Then listen. Luke had nothing to do with Grace's shooting. Ryan Hunter is framing my brother."

"But…"

"No buts. No arguments. No reasoning things out or asking for proof. Honor your pledge."

"No matter how crazy it seems? No matter what every circumstance says?"

Friedman says, "Rabbi, we both saw the mophet. Do circumstances trump a sign from God?"

Polonsky sighs. "Who taught you to be so strong in faith?"

"You did."

Polonsky chuckles. "Then I better practice what I preach. Alright Joan, I choose to believe you, and you and any member of your family may visit Grace."

"Cool."

"Now, getting my wife to understand, that might take another miracle from God."

All three enter Grace's room…

X X X X X

Downtown at police headquarters, Will opens his office door to Police Commisoner Bromfield and Ryan Hunter.

"Gentlemen, please come in and make yourselves comfortable. To what do I owe this honor?"

Bromfield replies, "Will, I think you know why we are here. The news surrounding your son's arrest for attempted murder has generated the worst publicity this department has seen since you brought down the former city government."

Ryan adds, "I wish there were some way to tone down the story Will, but it's just too big."

"I understand, but what can I do? I'm confident of my son's innocence, and if you will give me time, I'll convince the rest of the city too."

Bromfield responds, "Will, that's the problem. We can't have you personally involved in the investigation of member of your family. It just doesn't look right."

"Alright, I can understand that. I'll turn the case over to one of my senior officers."

Ryan responds, "That puts us in the same tricky situation. An investigation by any officer in your chain of command will look suspicious. The case has to be handled independently."

Bromfield adds, "For that reason, I've asked the sheriff to assign his best detective."

"The sheriff's department doesn't have a detective's bureau since the Arcadia police department was reformed."

"But they do have a qualified detective. Roy Roebuck."

"Roy is back in the sheriff's department?"

"Sheriff Rakowski hired Roy back after the Arcadia police division was separated from the county cops. He's holding the rank of sergeant now."

"Well, I'm glad Roy landed back on his feet. I lost track of him after he resigned as under-sheriff."

"So you have no objection to Roy taking over this case?"

"You couldn't have picked a better man, Commissioner. Ryan, what was your part in this action?"

"Most of the city council wanted you suspended or fired once the news story broke. Hell Will, most of them were witnesses to the crime. This action was the only compromise I could broker and still have you keep your job."

Bromfield adds, "Ryan really went to bat for you, Will."

""What can I say but thank-you. Ryan, your friendship means a lot to my family."

"Always glad to help a friend. If there's anything else I can do, don't hesitate to ask."

"I won't. Thank you gentlemen for your consideration."

Bromfield responds, "You can count on us, Will. We take care of our own."

X X X X X

Meanwhile dowstairs, a hancuffed Luke is brought to an interrogation room. The guard cuffs Luke to the table. As he leaves the room, Joan and Friedman enter...

Friedman gives a nervous nod of his head. "Hey buddy."

"Guys, what are you doing here?"

Joan replies, "We came to offer moral support, and to let you know how Grace is doing."

"You've seen Grace?"

Friedman replies, "We were in her hospital room half an hour ago."

"How is she?"

"In a coma, but all of her vital signs are stable."

"Thank God for that."

Joan adds, "But we do have some shocking news. This is something you don't know, but it will come up if you go to trial. Grace is pregnant."

Friedman asks, "She is?"

"Yes Friedman, and I know this news is as stunning to you as it is to Luke."

Luke begins, "Uh, Joan..."

"LUKE, Grace told me a couple of weeks ago about her problem. She said she would probably tell you before she made any final decision, but I know she was leaning towards an abortion."

"Actually, Joan..."

"LUKE, don't be upset that she kept you in the dark. Grace had a hard decision to make on her own. I thought you should know under these circumstances."

"I...see. How is the baby doing?"

"Thriving, despite Grace's injuries."

"Well...I'm glad someone finally told me the truth."

Friedman says, "The news was bound to come out. Better to hear it now than to have it sprung on you in open court."

Joan adds, "Exactly, and if could ask her, I'm sure Grace would be sorry she never got a chance to tell you."

"I'm sure you're right." Luke replies.

Joan adds, "Well, we have to be going. The cops only let us visit for a few minutes as a personal favor. We will see you at the arraignment."

Friedman says, "Hang in there, dude. We all believe in your innocence."

Friedman and Joan exit the room. Luke glances briefly at the mirror on the wall.

X X X X X

Meanwhile, on Euclid Avenue, Dr. John Hunter is watching the concluding moments of a recent church service at his old home church on his computer. This was a poor substitute for having a home church here in Arcadia, but after months of searching, he and Dylan have given up on finding such a church in Arcadia. No matter how many different types of churches they tried, they just didn't seem to fit in with any of them. As much as John liked Arcadia, he looked forward to returning to California and his home church.

In Arcadia, he had found two broad varieties of churches. The liberal mainline churches that preached the gospel of political correctness rather than Jesus, and his more favored choice, the full gospel/evangelical type church. Unfortunately, do to Ryan's anti-religion terror campaign, those full gospel churches were caught up in fear, anger and paranoia. Entering one of them was like entering a spiritual cesspool.

Sighing heavily over the state of affairs brought about by his brother, John switches screens to his e-mail account. The first one is from his step-daughter, Barbara. John reads...

Dearest Step-Dad, Thank you, thank you, thank you! Whatever you said to Lily Waters worked like a charm. She even called to apologize for her ridiculous accusations about Kevin and me. I'm so glad that nonsense is over. Kevin is such a special guy, and I hated the fact that my accidental snowbound stay in his apartment was causing him so much trouble. Thanks again for backing me up with Lily. Deeply missing you and 'little' bro. Love... BARBARA.

John sighs again. He loved Barbara as much as any daughter by blood, but he knew her faults all too well. She was impulsive, and often made poor life choices that she later deeply regretted. John didn't know for sure that anything inappropriate had happened between Barbara and Kevin, but he had his suspicions.

When Lily recently called him about the situation, she was wavering as to what to believe. Her original certainty of Kevin's infidelity had weakened in the face of his steadfast denial, and claims of hurt feeling due to her lack of trust. Lily placed the matter before him as the man who saved her life, Barbara's step-dad and a devout Christian. What was the truth? Reluctantly, but with convincing boldness, John assured the ex-nun that Barbara would never come between an engaged couple. Lily thanked him profusely, and John prayed he hadn't just told the biggest lie of his life.

One more layer of guilt he must bear due to the ripples steming from his disobedience. If he hadn't brought Dylan to Arcadia in defiance of God's instructions, then Barbara wouldn't have visited over the Christmas holidays, and she wouldn't have met Kevin during one of the loneliest times of his life. Whatever occured between Kevin and his stepdaughter was at least partly his fault. Please God, let the ripples end there...

X X X X X

At that moment, Friedman is driving his Mom's VW while Joan is lost in thought...

Friedman asks, "Do you think it worked?"

Joan shrugs. "I guess so. For a moment I thought my genius brother wasn't going to catch on."

"They record every visitor's conversation?"

"All except those with attorneys. Now at least, the cops will supply a part of Luke's defense. He didn't know Grace was pregnant when she was shot."

"Except that he did know. Why else the charade?"

"Are you sure you want to hear that, or would you prefer deniability?"

"Ah, ignorance is bliss, and non-prosecutable. Gotcha. So, where are we going?"

"Liberty Town."

"The infamous teenage make-out spot? In broad daylight? Why Joan, you amorous girl..."

"Cool it, horndog. We're going there to play CSI: Arcadia."

"But why Liberty Town?"

"It's a hunch. The night Carlisle was murdered, Ryan used the sub-defectives to establish his alibi. He had a G.P.S. tracker on the Jeep, so he knew we followed him to the Liberty Town area. What I've been wondering is, why? He and Vera could have gone back to his condo for privacy, but instead they go to a teenage make-out spot."

"Reliving their youth? And what's this about a tracker on your Jeep?"

"We haven't been as clever as we thought. Ryan bugged the Jeep and Adam's truck. He knew from the start that we were following him."

"But how?"

"We have a traitor."

Hastily, Friedman pulls to the side of the road and parks the Beetle. "Don't shock me when I'm driving. There's a traitor in the sub-defectives? Who?"

"It can only be you or Glynis."

"Wow, and I take it since you're telling me this, you think it's Glynis?"

"It has to be. When you hacked into Ryan's debit card account and found that pattern of cash withdrawals, only the three of us knew about that. But when Ryan was confronted about it, he already had an alibi established. Someone tipped him off."

"How do you know it wasn't me?"

"I make out with you, so I prefer to give you the benefit of the doubt. Besides, the day Grace was shot, she left a message in my voice mail. She hinted it was about someone singing in the other choir."

"Not following."

"Grace isn't the type to gossip about who is or isn't gay, and she knows I have no interest in it either. The message had to be related to our investigation."

"Then that means...Vera Lewis?"

"Wow, you really are a genius. It took me half a day to make that leap of logic. This is why we are headed for Liberty Town. Glynis lied when she said she saw Vera giving Ryan oral sex. I want to see if we can find any evidence of what was really going on that night."

"Then off we go for evidence gathering, and maybe...some making out?"

Joan smiles. "You never know."

X X X X X

Back at Will's office, Roy Roebuck sits in a chair in front of his old desk. He stares at the empty chair behind the desk and feels a twinge of nostalgia. Will enters, hands Roy an offical police file, and sits behind the desk.

"That's everything we have so far on the shooting."

"Care to give me a rundown on the highlights?"

"After Carlisle's funeral, when the crowd had thinned to just a few people, Grace Polk was standing next to her family's sedan in the parking lot. Luke's Jeep Wrangler pulled up near Grace, she walked towards it calling out Luke's name, the driver pointed a revolver out the car window and fired six times. Grace was struck once in the chest, and once on the side of the head. The gunman dropped the revolver, which is registered to me, and drove away at high speed. Sgt. Yeager, uniformed division, and Lt. LeBlanc of the state police were still present and gave chase. They caught up with the Jeep in an alley over a mile away. Luke was in the car, groggy and confused. He claims he has no memory of the event."

"Physical evidence?"

"The revolver only had Luke's fingerprints on it. Luke's jacket was found on the floor of the Jeep, and it had gunpowder residue on one of the sleeves. Also, a small bag of marijuana was found in the pocket of the jacket."

"Juries are always more ready to convict whenever drugs are mentioned in any criminal trial. I'm sorry Will, but it looks open and shut."

"I expect more of you than that, Roy."

"I can't let our friendship cloud my judgement. Can you give me anything to work on? How was Luke's relationship with the victim?"

"They have been dating for over a year and a half, and they were sexually active."

"You knew about this?"

"Luke confided in me shortly after they began having sex. I didn't object because they were being careful, and I knew they were in love."

"So they had no problems?"

Will sighs. "Their relationship had become strained over the last two months. Also, Grace is pregnant."

"Will, do you realize what the prosecution will do with that information?"

"Roy, I know it looks bad, but there are a lot of things that don't make sense. The first is the grass. I know my son, and Luke would never use marijuana--he's just too smart for that. In fact, he qualifies for Mensa. Would somerone that bright try to murder his girlfriend in front of witnesses?"

"It was a crime of passion. He didn't think it through."

"What about dropping the gun at the crime scene, and missing four out of six shots from thirty feet away? Luke is a marksman. He could easily outshoot either of us."

"The stress of the moment ruined his aim, and caused him to lose his grip on the gun."

"No one saw Luke pull the trigger. The gunman was wearing a ski mask and gloves. Why wear gloves if you're fingerprints are already on the gun? Besides, Luke never wears a ski mask because of his glasses."

"Because in cold weather your exhaled breath fogs up your glasses when you wear a ski mask."

"And all of the witnesses agree, the gunman didn't wear glasses. Luke can't drive without them."

"Contacts?"

"He's never worn them."

"That's a start."

"Also, Luke says the last thing he remembers after entering the Jeep is convulsions and a sharp pain at the base of his skull."

"Sounds like a stun gun."

"Exactly. I believe Luke is being framed. Someone zapped him, and used his Jeep and my old service revolver to attack Grace. The perp then drives away, and abandons the Jeep and Luke in that alley just before the cops arrive.

"And the gunpowder residue?"

"Lots was found on Luke's jacket sleeve, but nowheres else. The shooter borrowed the jacket while Luke was out cold, and then dumped it along with the marijuana when he was done. Besides, no ski mask or gloves were found with my son."

"I'm sorry Will, but it's flimsy. No jury would believe that scenario."

"Which is why I need you to keep digging. I know you Roy, you don't do half-assed investigations. Please, my son's life depends on you not phoning it in."

"I promise Will, I'll treat this case as if it were my own kid's life was on the line."

Will and Roy stand and shake hands.

X X X X X

On the north edge of the city, in the abandoned Liberty Town area, Friedman's VW proceeds slowly down a rutted gravel road. As they travel, Joan explains the full details of the case against her brother...

"And of course I got all of this info from the police computer system. I still have my Dad's master password."

"Wow, he really should change that on a regular basis. So let me get this straight, it was the gun Luke exclusively uses, only his fingerprints were on it, there was powder residue on his jacket sleeve, and over a dozen witnesses, many of them cops, claim Luke did it. And his only defense is that he doesn't remember anything? Dang, if I didn't know Luke like I do, I'd think he was guilty too."

"And to make matters worse, to further discredit Luke, the frame-up includes a bag of marijuana found in his jacket pocket. Like my brother would ever smoke weed."

"At least not again."

"What do you mean, 'again'?"

"Oh, uh...uh..."

"Friedman!"

"Okay, don't be mad, but last spring I talked Luke into trying some grass with me."

Joan snorts with amusement. "Luke Girardi, stoner."

"Not exactly. We shared one joint and Luke had a real scary panic attack. It was so bad, I didn't object when he threw out the rest of my stash. Although, I did protest when he also tossed my Pink Floyd box set."

"If that was Luke's only time, then the drug screen they ran on his blood should be negative."

"I'm sure it was his only time, and besides, I doubt Luke would know where to buy weed after you shut down Teddy Marks. It's not like he would go to a street dealer. Not after...Judith."

"Yeah, her fate was a hard lesson for the whole school."

Joan quickly looks away, hoping that Friedman will not notice the guilt on her face. Those damn ripples again. After getting Judith involved in Brian Beaumont's campaign junior year, they both had been put on Teddy's Never-Sell-To list when they recorded a kiss between him and Lars Closterman. So on that fateful Friday night when Judith and her old friends wanted to buy 'X', they couldn't go to the realitively safe and reliable school dealer. Instead, they had to seek out a street dealer, who had a knife...

"Are we getting close?"

Snapped out of her reverie, Joan notices their location. "The next one."

Friedman's Beetle turns down a narrow path and stops in an old housing lot that is surrounded by trees. A light scattering of gravel, along with odds and ends of debris, litter the area. Joan and Friedman exit the car.

"Are you sure this is the right lot? There must be dozens of them."

"It was dark and foggy, but I think this is it."

"What exactly are we looking for?"

"Don't know. There may not be anything to find. I'm just playing a hunch. Look for anything unusual."

"Would used condoms count? So far, I've spotted at least a half-dozen."

"Eww. Before we're done, we may find hundreds. Every teenager in town must come out here for sex."

"Present company excepted."

Joan smiles. "Yeah...so far. Keep looking."

The pair continues to search for several minutes.

Friedman remarks, "Looks like someone burned something."

Joan joins Friedman, who is examining the ashes. "What is that?"

"Scraps of photographic paper, and what looks like melted negatives. Now why would someone come to a make-out spot to burn old photos?"

"No idea. I don't suppose any are recognizable?"

"Nah, just a few fragments...hmm."

"Hmm?"

"On the back of one of the fragments, something has been stamped: Bodine one-three-five-five-two."

"Isn't Bodine's that camera shop on Virginia Street?"

"It is, and with this customer number, we might be able to find out more."

"Then it's off to the camera shop."

"Oh." Friedman says, clearly disappointed.

"What's wrong?"

"I just thought, since we were all the way out here in this notorious teen make-out place..."

"Oh, so you want to make out?"

"Yes please."

Joan smiles. "Okay, warm up the Volkswagen, and I'll see about warming you up. But five minutes only. We're still pressed for time."

"Thank you kindly, ma'am. I appreciate it." Friedman says as he begins vigorously rubbing his hands.

"And I appreciate you warming your hands first."

Laughing, they jog toward the car.

X X X X X

Not long afterwards, Joan enters a very old camera shop. She is the only customer. A college-age clerk is behind the counter.

"Hi, my name is Joan Lewis, and I was hoping you could help me out of a jam."

The clerk quickly hides a copy of 'Gallery' behind the counter, only slightly embarassed by his choice of on-the-job reading material. "I'll help if I can. What do you need?"

Joan removes the photo scrap from her bag and hands it over. "As you can see, there was a fire at our home last week and we lost nearly everything. All of our family photos and the negatives are gone. This fragment is all that's left. We don't even know what it is a picture of, but we were hoping you might have a record of it?"

"Most of our customers are still using film instead of digital, so all prints and negatives are returned to the customer."

"So this is a dead-end?"

"Not necessarily. In an effort to interest our customers in the digital format, six months ago we began storing digital copies in our computer. Let me see if I can find this... Oh, here we go. A roll of twenty-four from late August. They look like vacation photos on a beach."

"That would be my sister Vera. Could you print them out? I'll gladly pay."

"Sorry, no can do."

"Why not?"

"Because I attended a psych class at Arcadia College with Vera Lewis, and we wrote a joint paper on growing up as an only child."

"Oh crap, what are the odds? Look, I can't explain, but it's really important to me to have those pictures. How about I pay double, in cash?"

"They're that important?"

"Absolutely."

"Then you can have them for free, on one condition. Show me your boobs."

"What?!"

"Hey, I'm a lonely guy who leads a very dull life. So flash me your teats, or I push delete."

Joan mutters, "Wow, everyone wants to see'em today."

"I'm waiting."

"Are you sure you won't take triple price?"

"Last chance."

"I'm thinking..."

After a brief delay, a huge smile appears on the clerk's face.

X X X X X

Minutes later, Friedman watches as an angry Joan exit the camera shop and enters the Volkswagen. She tosses an envelope to him.

"That didn't take long."

"Modern technology. It speeds up all of our lives."

Friedman removes the photos and begins going through them...

"Looks like Miss Lewis had a holiday on a beach somewhere. Say, she looks pretty good in a bikini."

"Concentrate. Notice anything?"

"She's with this African-American woman in most of the shots. Wow, what a rack!"

"Is that all guys think about?"

"Sorry, we're hard-wired that way. Hey wait, check out this picture! They're kissing, and it's no peck on the cheek!"

"Now we know for sure who is singing in the other choir. I bet the other woman is Marla Bennett, Vera's ex room mate, and ex significant other."

"This photo sure puts a dent in Ryan's alibi for the cash transactions."

"But it's not enough on its' own. We need to find out more about this Bennett woman and her true connection to Ryan Hunter."

"But in the meantime, we have to get to Luke's arraignment."

"And we still have to find a way to clear his name."

"These photos might be a first step. Did they cost much?"

"Uh, I can honsetly say they didn't cost a dime."

X X X X X

A short time later in superior court, Judge Patricia Claymore sits on the bench. Tom Murphy, the Girardi's lawyer, is at the defense table with Luke. District Attorney Melanie Drake is at the prosecutor's table. Just behind Luke in the front row are Will, Helen, Kevin and Ryan Hunter. In the next row, Dylan, Adam and Glynis are sitting together. Joan and Friedman slip into court and take a couple of saved seats...

Claymore says, "Trial date is set for Monday, March sixth at ten a.m. Now, as to the matter of bail...Ms Drake?"

"Your honor, due to the savage nature of this attack on a young woman who is carrying a child, the people seek bail in the amount of five hundred thousand dollars for the defendant, Luke Girardi. Further, the injured Miss Polk is in serious condition and could take a turn for the worse at any moment. Should Miss Polk die, the defendant would have added incentive to flee. Therefore, the people also request an ankle tracker device for his constant monitoring."

"Response, Mr. Murphy?"

Tom Murphy stands, nervously shuffles some papers and clears his throat. "Your honor, my client is a seventeen year old boy who has never been in any form of trouble. He is an 'A' student with numerous scholarships awaiting him upon graduation in May. He is a member of a prominent local family who vouch for his appearance in court on March sixth. Your honor, the defense asks that Luke Girardi simply be released into the custody of his parents."

D.A. Drake bristles, "Your honor, that's absurd! No matter how exemplary the defendant may have previously been, a dozen witnesses saw him gun down the mother of his unborn child!"

Murphy loudly resonds, "No, witnesses saw some unidentified person in a ski mask shoot the victim!"

Judge Claymore raps her gavel. "Enough counselors. This is not the moment to try this case. Both of you make good points, so I'm setting bail at fifty thousand dollars, and I'm ordering the electronic ankle monitor be used. This court stands adjorned."

Judge Claymore raps her gavel again as a baliff calls out, "All rise." The judge exits.

Helen asks, "Will, how long will it take to raise fifty thousand?"

Ryan responds, "Don't worry about it you two, I'll be glad to put up the money."

Will says, "Ryan, that's awfully generous of you..."

Kevin interupts. "And not necessary. Relax Boss, I've got this covered."

Smiling, Kevin riolls over to the clerk of the court.

Ryan comments, "Fifty thousand? Am I paying him too much?"

Will shrugs. "Don't look at us. This came as a complete surprise."

"I look forward to hearing the details. Helen, Will...if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask. Now if you will excuse me, I have to rush back to the office." Ryan gives a charming smile, pauses briefly to shake hands with Dylan and exits.

Joan greets her parents with a brief hug for each.

Helen says, "Joan, you nearly missed the entire proceedings."

"Sorry I'm late, but I was running some errands. At least I heard the good part. Luke is coming home!"

"And thank God for that."

Will says, "Here he comes."

A smiling Luke, accompanied by Tom Murphy and Kevin, rejoins his family. Helen hugs him tightly while Will shakes his hand.

"I'm so glad to be going home, even if I do have to wear one of those ankle monitiors."

Will reponds, "It won't be so bad. They can set the perimeter out as far as they want. You'll be allowed at least two miles during the day so you can attend school."

"Back to school? No way. I can't face all the stares and whispers from everyone at Arcadia High."

Joan says, "Hey, that includes the sub-defectives, and we're all here to support you."

Adam, Glynis, Friedman and Dylan crowd around Luke.

Glynis says, "Absolutely. Every one of us is convinced of your innocence."

Adam adds, "And we will make sure the whole school knows it."

Friedman says, "We've got your back, buddy."

Dylan adds, "And it's not just the sub-defectives. I've talked to a lot of kids at school, and all the ones who know you are certain you didn't do it."

"Thanks guys. Maybe this won't be so bad."

Will says, "That's my boy. You'll see, in a crunch situation, your true friends will always be there."

Murphy says, "I hate to interupt, but we have to sign a couple of froms before we leave. Luke, I'll need you and one of your parents."

Helen says, "I'll go."

The three of them walk away. Will beckons to Kevin to move to the side for some privacy.

Will asks, "Fifty thousand dollars?"

"Lily sent it as soon as she heard about Luke. It's the money her parents gave her for the wedding."

"That was generous of her, especially since the two of you have had a strained relationship lately."

"Yeah, she had this crazy idea I cheated on her. After several e-mails and a couple of intense phone calls, she apologized and sent the money as a gesture of remorse."

"Then why do you look so sad?"

"Because...I'm as guilty as sin."

"I see. Your conscience is bothering you?"

"I've never felt so low about myself, especially now that I know I got away with it."

"A thing like this can eat you up inside. Maybe you should tell the truth?"

"I can't. I know Lily, and if I ever confessed, she would never forgive me. I'll just have to carry this dirty little secret with me forever, and hope that I've learned my lesson."

"Good luck with that, son. Secrets like this are nearly impossible to keep."

Will pats his son on the shoulder while Kevins sadly nods his agreement. Closeby, at the sub-defectives conversation...

Joan says, "Dylan, thanks for showing up. I know Luke appreciates it."

"Luke's a friend, and I just know he's not the kind of guy to do what he's charged with."

"Does this mean you're wanting to rejoin us?"

"And participate in your campaign against my uncle?"

"Of course."

"No Joan, I'll never betray family like that. It's true you opened my eyes to Ryan. He's not the flawless hero I thought he was. I see him clearly as just another imperfect human being, but that hardly makes him evil. The rest of you would do Joan a big favor by not enabling her fantasy."

Friedman responds, "Okay, that's enough, Dylan. You have offically overstayed your welcome."

Dylan shrugs. "Fine. See you around."

After Dylan exits the courtroom, Joan says, "Okay, back to business. I have to work at the bookstore tonight. Who's available to tail Ryan?"

Friedman replies, "I have a term paper that's due Monday, and I haven't even started."

Adam adds, "I promised my Dad I'd help him with his taxes. That will take all night."

Glynis says, "I can do it."

Joan responds, "Oh Glynis, I don't know. I don't like the idea of you being out on your own."

"Why not? With the trackers and the night scope, I don't have to get close to Ryan to follow him. I'll borrow my Mom's car, and I'll never get closer than a quarter mile."

"Well, if you're sure...great! Thanks Glynis, I don't know what we would do without you."

Exchanging smiles, Joan and Glynis hug.

X X X X X

Later at the Girardi home, the entire family enters from the front porch, smiling and laughing...

Luke remarks, "Be it ever so humble. Wow, it's good to be home!"

Helen responds, "And we're all glad to have you back."

Joan adds, "Even me, Dog-boy."

Will says, "And to celebrate, I'm grilling steaks. Kev, you want to stay?"

"Try to drag me away."

Luke says, "A steak sounds great, Dad. Not to criticize too harshly, but the food at your jail truly sucks."

"Don't blame me, the county runs the jail."

"In that case, the beds are lousy too."

(The doorbell rings.)

"I'll get it." Will says as he goes to the door.

The other Girardis continue with their good-natured joshing while Will opens the door to a short, painfully thin young man in a deputy's uniform. The deputy is carrying a large kit bag.

"Can I help you, Deputy?"

"I'm sorry Chief, but I'm here to attach an electronic ankle monitor to your son."

"Don't be sorry, Deputy. You're only doing your duty. Come in."

Will leads the deputy to the living room.

"Luke, there's a county officer here to attach your monitor."

"I-I can't watch this." a disraught Helen says as she exits towards the kitchen.

"I better follow her." Will says with a sigh before also exiting.

Deputy says, "Well young man, are you ready?"

"I guess so." Luke says as he sits on the couch and places his left leg on the coffee table.

The deputy kneels beside him and begins the procedure. "The device, as you can see, fits loosely around the ankle."

"It's a lot lighter than I expected."

"Yes, with improved technology, these devices are thinner, lighter and a lot more sensitive to tampering than they used to be. Any attempt to remove or alter this equipment will be immediately detected."

"Just as I would expect. Is it waterproof and shockproof?"

"Completely. You could swim in this, go jogging or even tap dance, and you wouldn't set it off."

Kevin jokes, "Think of all the fun new hobbies you can try, Luke."

The deputy continues, "Six a.m. to six p.m. you have a generous two mile range, so going to school or church won't be a problem."

"And at night?"

"Six p.m. to six a.m. you are restricted to a one hundred yard range of the base unit. By the way, I'll need an out of the way spot to plug it in."

Joan says, "There's an outlet near the front door that's never used. I'll show you."

With the deputy following, Joan goes to a spot to the left of the front door. The deputy plugs in a small electronic device and begins testing it.

He softly says, "So, you're going after Glynis now?"

Joan glances about and realizes they are out of earshot of the others.

"Deputy God? And you look a lot like Barney Fife. Cute. And why shouldn't I go after Glynis? You're the one who told me to look for a traitor."

"I did, and you have free will in this matter. I just want you to consider the consequences."

"That Ryan will retaliate?"

"The game hasn't gone as smoothly as he anticipated. He's becoming anxious and angry. The harder he is pushed, the more people will suffer."

"I gave you my solution to that."

"When did you become so bloodthirsty?"

"When people I care about began getting hurt."

"I still prefer you not to be an assasin. There are already too many people killing others in my name, and it really makes me angry."

(Outside the house there is a loud rumble of thunder...)

"Okay, okay, don't lose your cool. So, are you suggesting I back off of my plan?"

"You're doing good work, Joan. Just be careful to minimize the casualties."

"Gladly, if you'd give me a little more guidance."

"I do everything I can."

Joan sighs. "Within the rules, because not even God breaks God's rules."

"Joan, that one statement puts you ahead of most of the theology teachers in the world. Here's a pamphlet."

"On theology?"

"On the ankle device for Luke."

Deputy God goes to the door and loudly says, "Thank you for your co-operation, Miss."

"My pleasure. Goodbye, Deputy."

Deputy God opens the door just as Rabbi Polonsky is about to knock. Beside him is his wife, Sarah. Deputy God nods politely and walks by them.

Joan smiles at the visitors. "Rabbi?"

"We're here to see Luke."

X X X X X

An hour later, Joan parks the family's Volvo in a dark alley. She exits the car, activates the alarm and looks about to be certain she is alone. Joan walks to the side of a nearby office building, to a fireescape that has already been lowered. With a sigh, Joan begins climbing...

After several minutes of effort, Joan reaches the roof of the building. She looks around and sees near the street side edge a camera on a tripod. It is being used by a man obscured in the darkness. Joan walks towards him...

"You're late." Dylan Hunter comments.

"It wasn't easy getting away. We had unexpected guests."

"Do you think she will come?"

"I'm counting on it. Everyone gave their excuses just the way I asked, and without any questions. You, by the way, were very convincing."

"I didn't like lying, but I kept reminding myself it was for a good cause. Am I still a secret from the others?"

"For the moment, I'm the only one who knows you've joined the cause."

"Including Friedman? No pillow talk slip ups?"

"Dylan, don't go there."

"I just don't know what you see in the guy."

"He's smart, he's funny and his loyalty has never wavered."

"Do you love him?"

"No...but I like him a lot. I think that's the kind of stress free relationship I need right now."

"You know he's totally in love with you."

Joan sighs. "I know, and I desperately don't want to hurt him."

"Yeah, I know how much that sucks."

"How is Dillon?"

"After about fifty apologies, I think she's starting to forgive me."

"Cool."

A device in Joan's bag begins to beep. She removes a G.P.S. tracker and studies it.

"Your uncle is coming. Is everything ready?"

"Yeah, I went to Ryan's condo earlier. I used the spare key he gave me and opened the drapes in his bedroom. Normally he keeps them closed. If he goes to the bedroom first, he will notice and close them. That means no pictures."

Joan's tracking device beeps again.

"That's the signal from Mrs. Figliola's car. Glynis is on her way too."

"Do you really think they're involved?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. Why else would Glynis turn Benedict Arnold?"

"When could this have happened?"

"Probably during the summer at the Herald's science camp. Friedman says Ryan made a couple of overnight visits. Glynis was lonely and vulnerable. It wouldn't have been hard for a sexy guy like Ryan to seduce her."

"I get that, but how could she go from lover to spy?"

"Why not? Secret service types have been using seduction to recruit spys forever. Besides, Glynis has her own axe to grind against Luke, Grace and me."

"You? I thought she liked you."

"that's what she wants everyone to think, but last year I sorta insulted her mother. It was a misunderstanding, but I don't think Glynis is the forgive and forget type."

"Why do you say that?"

"Glynis had a pathetically huge crush on Luke from the moment they met. Luke dated her for about a month spohmore year before he broke it off. Glynis was devastated and threw herself into three quick relationships in order to forget. All she got was used and dumped."

"Was that a dig?"

"No, it's just the way most guys are. Anyway, during junior year Glynis stopped dating and endlessly pined for Luke."

"How do you know?"

"Glynis let slip to Grace that she was still fantasizing about Luke."

"Wow, poor Glynis. Poor Luke."

"Most of all, poor Grace."

X X X X X

Back at the Girardi house, Will, Helen, Kevin and Luke are at the dining room table with Rabbi and Mrs. Polonsky...

Helen says, "I hope everyone saved room for dessert. We're having Luke's favorite, red velvet cake."

Rabbi responds, "That sounds wonderful, but after such a large steak, I'm not sure I could manage another bite."

Sarah chuckles. "That's his way of saying he will only have one slice."

"Great. I'll be right back."

Will says, "I'll give you a hand."

Will and Helen exit to the kitchen.

Luke says, "Rabbi, Mrs. Polonsky, thank you again for believing me, especially when most of Arcadia thinks I'm guilty."

Rabbi responds, "You can thank your sister for that."

"Joan? What did she do?"

"She...how can I put this?"

Sarah says, "God showed us through Joan that you're innocent."

Kevin asks, "What does that mean?"

Rabbi replies, "God's favor rests upon Joan. I have seen the proof of this. I swore an oath to believe her, and she says Ryan Hunter was behind the shooting of our Grace."

Kevin moans, "Not this again."

Luke says, "Rabbi, don't get me wrong, I'm grateful for your support, but what you're saying makes no sense."

Polonsky smiles. "Sense? To you Luke, a young scientist, the world may have to conform to a sensible, logical pattern. My world is one of faith. The same faith that tells me my daughter will awaken from that coma--no matter what the doctors say."

Sarah adds, "And when she does, there's a matter of a baby to consider."

Luke blushes. "I fully intend to marry Grace as soon as she awakens."

Rabbis says, "Even thought the doctors say that will probably never happen? It sounds like you have faith too."

"Yeah, I guess I do."

Kevin says, "Rabbi, it's one thing to have hope and faith when it comes to a family member's medical condition. I know that from personal experience. But you should be careful when it comes to Joan."

At that moment, Will and Helen re-enter the dining room carrying cake slices on plates.

Will asks, "What's this about Joan?"

Kevin replies, "She's been spreading her Ryan-is-evil message to the Polonskys."

Helen asks, "Do you believe her?"

Rabbi replies, "Yes, we both do."

Sarah adds, "Which is why we will be testifying for Luke as character witnesses. Don't worry Luke, we won't be mentioning matters of faith. We will just swear to the kind of boy you are, and how we believe you are innocent."

Will says, "That will go a long way with a jury."

Luke asks, "But Mrs. Polonsky, aren't you a prosecution witness?"

"Yes, and unfortunately I can not recant my testimony. However, I can amend it. I told the police that Grace walked towards you, called you by name and you shot her. I'm sorry, Luke. Now that I've had time to calm down, I remember everything clearly."

Will asks, "What do you remember differently?"

"I saw Luke's Jeep pull up near Grace. I assumed Luke was the driver. Grace walked towards the Jeep, and called out Luke's name, as-a-question! She sounded very unsure. Then I saw someone in a ski mask shoot my Gracie. I never saw the face of the gunman."

Rabbi adds, "When I ran up, I saw the gunman deliberately drop the revolver and then drive away. I didn't think about it at the time, but why would Luke use his car, his gun, but wear a mask? Not to mention intentionally leaving his gun behind. That's insane. Of course it wasn't Luke."

Helen says, "I only hope a jury will see it the same way."

"Dad, Luke is obviously being framed. Can't you prove it?" Kevin asks.

"No, I can't. The police commissoner gave the case to the sheriff's department to remove any appearance of favortism."

Luke asks, "How does that affect my chances?"

"Roy Roebuck is on the case. He's a good cop and a thorough investigator. My concern is Ms Drake, the prosecutor. She's never liked me ever since I took down her old boss. No matter what she does, my hands are tied."

Kevin says, "But mine aren't. Rabbi and Mrs. Polonsky, would you consent to a story about your belief in Luke's innocence? Leaving out the part about Ryan Hunter, since it's his newpaper."

Sarah says, "Of course."

Rabbi asks, "But would the paper let you write such a favorable piece about your own brother?"

"No, but I know a senior copy editor who only rarely gets to write stories of her own. I'm sure she would jump at the chance."

Luke says, "Thanks everyone for your help, and when Joan gets home, I'll thank her too."

X X X X X

Back at the rooftop, Joan and Dylan watch as Ryan enters the lobby of his building. A few minutes later, Glynis parks her mother's Toyota in a visitor's parking space and hurries after Ryan.

Joan remarks, "There she is, right on time."

"She did say she was going to follow him."

"That's hardly a quarter mile gap."

"I still find this hard to believe. What about Miss Lewis?"

"I doubt she will be heart-broken over this. Her relationship with Ryan didn't have much of a future. Is the camera ready? If this works out, you'll only have time for a few quick shots."

"I'm ready. It shouldn't be long now."

They wait patiently for several minutes, completely focused on the window of the darkened bedroom across the street. Suddenly, the bedroom is illiuminated by a light from the hallway as Ryan and Glynis burst into the room. Hands roaming wildly, they are kissing passionately. Ryan's shirt is undone, and Glynis has her blouse off. Ryan spots the open drapes. He slams the bedroom door shut, darkening the room. A moment later, the drapes close.

Joan gasps, "Wow. Tell me you got that."

"Five shots, all of them good."

"Yes! I finally nailed him. Let me check those out."

Joan grabs the digital camera and begins reviewing the shots. She cackles gleefully over each one.

Dylan remarks, "That was awful."

A distracted Joan responds, "Yeah, the was definitely an 'eww' moment."

"I feel dirty and a little sick."

"Huh? How come?"

"What we are doing seems wrong, no matter how good the cause."

"Then you haven't been paying attention to the way this country has been run the last few years. The-end-justifies-the-means is practically our national motto."

"And do you believe that?"

"I'm just being practical. Think of all the awful things your uncle has done."

"So the standards of your enemy determines yours?"

"No, but all we did is take a few intimate photos. It's not like we burned a synagogue or blew up a church."

"So our actions are moral as long as they aren't as bad as our enemy's? How far are you willing to go, Joan? How long will you stay on this path?"

"Until I win."

"Then what? When the smoke clears and you look at the shattered lives around you, will you pick up your moral standards again? When they are convenient once more?"

"Tell that to Dillon Samuels."

Dylan steps back as if struck by a blow. "Alright, I deserve that, but take it from me, hurting an innocent person is the worst feeling in the world."

"Ryan and Glynis? Hah! What innocent person will I be hurting when I drop this bombshell on the press?"

"Adam Rove."

Dylan turns and walks away. Joan stares for a beat at the digital image in her hands. Softly she murmurs...

"Adam."

X X X X X

Later that night outside of Luke's bedroom door, Joan hesitates...

"Luke? Is it okay to come up?"

"It's okay, Joan."

Joan enters and sees Luke on his bed, examining the ankle monitor and reading the pamphlet.

"Figuring out a way to escape?"

"Actually, I've already discovered three ways to circumvent the device. Purely as an intellectual pursuit, of course."

"Of course. I got your note. What did you want to talk about?"

"I just wanted to thank you for getting the Polonskys back in my corner. Although, I'm not sure how. Something about a sign from God?"

"Uh, it's best if we let that drop. You wouldn't understand."

"I'm not exactly dumb, Joan."

"No, but it's like one of those math problems where there are a set of given conditions that you accept are true before you tackle the problem. You're not ready to accept the 'givens'."

"Okay, that both makes sense and doesn't. Like many of our conversations."

"Well get ready for another. I want you to tell me about Glynis from when you were dating her. Don't ask why."

Luke freezes, the question already on his lips. "Okaaay, what did you want to know? Why I dated her? Because I thought we made sense as a couple since we shared so many interests."

"I was thinking more along the lines of her emotional state."

"Oh, well I guess that was the biggest problem we had. From the first moment we met, she made it clear she was intensely interested in me. It was a real turn-off because it was such a clingy, desperate need."

"Besides, you were already interested in Grace."

"Yeah, I became intrigued with her the night she, you and Adam were working out the chemical equation in a wood fire. But with Grace, everytime I thought I had made an inch of progress, she pushed me back a mile. After a while, I accepted the futility of chasing after... a lesbian."

"Hey, at one time we all thought it. That's when you connected with Glynis?"

"Yes, and for the first week it was okay. Glynis was my first real girlfriend, and the newness of it all was exciting. But it didn't take long for things to go bad. Glynis needed...demanded constant reassurance of my feelings for her and my commitment to her. The tiniest moment of inattention she would blow up beyond all reason. Every day I felt more and more smothered by her clinginess. It got really creepy."

"Is that why you broke it off?"

"I had to. Plus, I realized I still had feelings for Grace. I pulled away from Glynis at a moment when she was gaining new confidence in her appearance. Logically, it seemed the most opportune time."

"As I recall..."

"She completely lost it. Glynis laid endless amounts of guilt on me. I felt like I had...stepped on the bunny."

"Then, after you became involved with Grace, Glynis went through three quick, painful relationships."

"You think she was trying to get over me?"

"That was probably her thinking, but it just left her lonely and isolated."

"Until Adam."

"Has he ever confided how he feels about Glynis?"

"Adam is kind of private, but he did say he was happy with their relationship. Joan, what's this all about?"

"I don't think Glynis ever got over you. I think she's held a grudge that has festered for years. I think Glynis shot Grace."

Luke chuckles.

"Did I say something funny?"

"What's it like in that strange little world of yours, Joan? First you somehow convince the Polonskys that Ryan Hunter was responsible for shooting Grace, and now it's Glynis. Which is it?"

"Both. This is one of those 'givens' that you won't accept. Ryan is evil and he corrupts those around him."

"The flaw in that statement is that Glynis and Ryan have nothing to do with each other."

"They are having an affair."

"Wow. The wild accusations just keep coming. Everyone knows Ryan is involved with Miss Lewis."

"Their relationship is as phony as his smile."

Joan removes a photo from her bag and hands it to Luke.

"That's Miss Lewis kissing another woman, and what a kiss!"

"Vera Lewis is a lesbian, a hired thug of Ryan's, and she killed Sgt. Carlisle."

Joan hands over the digital camera. Luke stares at the screen image of Glynis and Ryan.

"Oh my God."

"At first I thought Glynis was just a traitor and a spy, but I know how Ryan can corrupt people. Make them do things they normally wouldn't. Glynis is the only one with the motive to hurt both you and Grace."

"We have to do something. Tell someone. Tell Dad!"

"No, we have to clear your name. We have to somehow break this to Adam gently. Most of all, we have to put Ryan and his accomplices behind bars."

"You're saying you want me to keep quiet about this?"

"Yes. These photos are damaging to Ryan, and would hurt him politically, but they add nothing towards clearing you. We need more evidence, and we won't get it with a premature attack on Ryan. He's already attacking my family and friends. If we stampede him, Ryan could kill us all."

"Because...he's evil."

"You finally get that?"

Luke stares at the image in his hand.

"Yes, I finally get it. You've been right all this time."

X X X X X

The next morning, Joan accompanies her mother to Sunday church services. Father Ken preaches from I Kings 18:21, Why stand ye halt between two opinions? The irony is not lost on her. On one hand she passionately yearns for a chance to knock that smug smile off of Ryan's face, but on the other hand, how could she reveal the Ryan/Glynis relationship without devastating Adam? It occurs to her that many girls would relish the chance to strike back at an ex-boyfriend who had cheated on her, but Joan can't stand the idea of hurting Adam. Since gaining perspective on why he cheated, all of that old pain and resentment has died away.

What to do? Glynis was of legal age, so Ryan would be safe from prosecution, but his political ambitions would be ruined. A school board member in an affair with a high school senior would be too much of a scandal for Ryan's political career to endure. However, with that out of the way, he would be free to sue Joan for her various illegal intrusions into his privacy, not to mention her fellow sub-defectives. Joan seesaws endlessly for many days about her course of action. She knew eventually the information would have to come out, but there truly seems to be no rush. The revealing photos were safely stored away, and can be used at any time to hurt Ryan.

In the meantime, Joan keeps a close watch on Glynis and Adam, hoping to spot some sign of tension or failure in their relationship. Unfortunately, all she sees is a very happy Adam and a seemingly devoted Glynis. What a consumate actress she is! Her performance is flawless...maybe, too flawless? Could it be that Ryan's Mata Hari has actually fallen in love with Adam? Joan, of all people, knew how easy that was to do. Perhaps Glynis can be recruited to be a...triple agent? No, no what was she thinking? She was 99 percent certain Glynis shot Grace, and was a potential danger to them all. She must get Adam away from her without breaking his heart.

It takes all of Joan's self-control to pretend to be friendly to the spy in their midst. For the first time, Joan notices how much Glynis has increased her participation with the sub-defectives. Before, her presence in the group had been sporadic. Why wasn't she suspicious before this? Well, that was obvious. She utterly trusts Adam, and when he hooked up with Glynis, she extended that trust by association. What a big laugh Ryan must have had when he chose Glynis to spy on her and her little army.

Briefly, she considers making a play for Adam. After he was free of his current girlfriend, she could reveal the true nature of Glynis without hurting Adam overly much. But then what? She no longer has those feeling for Adam, and besides, seeing him so devoted to Glynis, she doubts she could succeed in stealing him away.

Then there was Friedman to consider. He loyally kept the secret and trustingly followed Joan's lead. As January turns into February, they continue to date. Joan feels her fondness for the guy growing. They go to movies, and a couple of parties and even play video games at the arcade. The latter is far from being a favorite activity of Joan's, but she rationalizes: the things you do for your boyfriend...

Boyfriend. Joan isn't sure when she began to think and feel that way about Friedman, but the realization comes easily and comfortably. Goofy geek Friedman has matured into such a great guy this year, and Joan knows this is due to a special effort on his part because he is in love with her. Surprisingly, she finds that thought less and less uncomfortable...

X X X X X

2-14-06/Tuesday evening.

Joan sits on the stairs in the front hall wearing a party dress and impatiently tapping her fingers. The doorbell rings.

"I've got it!"

Joan opens the door to Friedman, whom is carrying a large bouquet of red roses.

Joan snaps, "It's about time. Let's go."

"I'm half an hour early."

"We need to be the first ones there."

"We will be, but can we spare a moment to mark the occasion? First off, you look lovely."

"Thanks."

"And these flowers are for you. Happy Valentine's day."

"Roses? These are so expensive this time of year. You do remember I said we were working tonight?"

"I know, cool it on the romance, but I couldn't let Valentine's day go by unnoticed."

"Thank you."

They kiss, but are interrupted by a camera flash. Luke appears from the living room. He comments...

"Just can't keep your hands off of my best friend, can you Joan?"

"Ha-Ha. What's with the camera?"

"I promised Mom and Dad, before they left on their overnight date at the Wentworth, that I'd get a picture."

Friedman says, "Hey buddy, sorry you can't come to the dance."

"A school dance is the last place I'd want to go."

"I know it was rough coming back to school..."

"The first week wasn't too bad. Everyone just pointed and whispered behind my back. Lately, people have been calling me names and bumping me in the hallways. One guy even spit on me."

"That was the creep Dylan body-slammed into the lockers. That got the message to the whole school. Things will get better soon. How's the ankle monitor?"

"Annoying, because it keeps me from seeing Grace. I wish I could just rip the thing off."

"I thought of a couple of ways to circumvent it."

"I'm up to nine. It's like a game."

Joan interrupts. "Guys, tick-tock. Time to go."

"Sorry dude, gotta jet."

"Oh Joan, are you sure you want me to show the parental units a picture of you sucking face with Friedman?"

"Oh crap. Okay, we will pose for one photo. Ready? Take the damn picture!"

Luke snaps a photo of the couple. "Friedman, you kiss that mouth?"

"What can I say? It's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it."

Joan suppresses a smile. "Gee thanks. Let's go!"

Tugging Friedman behind her, Joan exits the house.

X X X X X

At Arcadia High, the school gym has been heavily decorated in a Valentine theme. Steven and Toni Chadwick, Gavin Price and several teachers serve as chaperones. Vera and Ryan speak quietly in a corner...

Vera asks, "Are you sure it's wise to be here as chaperone?"

"Where else would I be on Valentine's day except by my girlfriend's side? Also, the voters eat up this personal touch approach to the job."

"What about the Figliola girl? She's bound to be here tonight."

"If she turns out to be a problem, I'll just have to deal with her as best I can."

"She's starting to concern me."

"Relax Vera. Everything is under control. Now, let's mingle with the other chaperones. We don't want a stand-offish reputation."

As they walk towards the others, neither of them notice that in the corsage pinned to Vera's dress there is a tiny microphone...

X X X X X

Outside, Friedman's Volkswagen is parked in the closest possible spot to the nearby gym. Joan is in the front seat keeping watch while Friedman is in the back with a radio receiver and a digital recorder.

Joan asks, "How's the reception?"

"Loud and clear. What are the odds we will record something incriminating?"

"Low, but we need to grab every opportunity we can, especially since Ryan has detectors for bugging equipment in his home and office."

"I'd say the guy was paranoid if we hadn't actually been trying to bug him."

"Here comes Noah."

A moment later, Noah Beaumont raps on the car window. Joan motions him in.

"Hey guys, is it working?"

Friedman responds, "You did good, Noah. The sound is clear, although all I hear at the moment is music."

"Miss Lewis and Mr. Hunter were dancing when I left. Her corsage was on her dress strap. Joan, that was slick getting the student council to authorize corsages for all the women chaperones at the dance."

"I might as well get some use out of being council president. Any problems getting the one with the hidden microphone on Miss Lewis?"

"Nope. I went to her first and she took the one on top. It's kind of fun bugging a teacher. Why again are we doing that?"

"The less you know, the safer you will be. Do you have the other bugged corsage ready?"

"Ready and waiting for Glynis to appear. I tell her we have one corsage left over, and I'd like her to accept it. Won't that make her boyfriend mad?"

"Just keep it light and amusing. Adam isn't the jealous type."

"Then I better get back in there. You know, this is exciting."

Noah exits the car.

Joan says, "We will have to make an appearance soon. Are you sure this gear will work okay on its' own?"

"Don't worry, everything is under control. Noah has done a good job without asking many questions. He must have a huge crush on you."

"You think so?"

"There's a lot of that going around. We young guys can't resist the charms of an older woman."

Joan snorts with laughter. "Let's get going before I need a walker to get there."

X X X X X

Back in the school gym, Toni and Steven are enjoying a slow dance...

Steven asks, "Having fun?"

"I am, even though it's been a long, long time since my last school dance."

"Are you starting with that age difference thing again?"

"No, sorry. I agreed to let that drop."

The Chadwicks dance by Ryan and Vera, who politely nod.

Toni quietly asks, "What do you think of that combination?"

"I think an ambitious teacher could do worse than dating a school board member and a probable future mayor."

"Is that why you hired her?"

"Actually, Gavin hired her, but only after a call from a school board member."

"From Ryan?"

"Tsk. That's not the way it's done. You get another board member to make the call to avoid the appearance of a conflict of interest."

"One hand washes the other? I was hoping that sort of thing ended when Will took down the last city government."

"Toni, for an experienced cop, you can be remarkably naive. This sort of thing has been and always will be the way of the world. At least Miss Lewis turned out to be competent in her job. Thank God for small favors."

"For such a young guy, you sound like an old cynic."

"Age can be measured in more than years. Fortunately, I have a beautiful wife to keep me feeling young."

Toni smiles. "So that's why we're together."

Transition to the other side of the room where Adam and Glynis are just entering. They spot Joan and Friedman at a nearby table and join them.

Adam remarks, "Hey guys. Can you believe how the decorating commitee went overboard?"

Glynis says, "I think it's lovely."

Friedman notes, "As lovely as your corage. Excellent choice, Adam."

Glynis responds, "Actually, a freshman in the hallway gave me this. He said there was one left over and that it complimented my dress."

Joan says, "Your freshman has good taste. Well Friedman, I've worked up my courage. Let's hit the dance floor."

Friedman jokes, "I promise to bring you back relatively intact."

Joan and Friedman dance away.

Adam asks, "Would you like to dance, Glynis?"

"Maybe later. At the moment I'm utterly parched. Would you get us some punch?"

"Be right back."

Adam heads for the refreshments table while Glynis scans the room. When she spots Ryan and Vera dancing, she quickly marches over to them. Glynis taps Vera on the shoulder.

Vera asks, "May I help you, Miss Figliola?"

"Cutting in."

"Sorry dear, there are no 'cuts' at this dance."

"Why don't you let Ryan answer for himself?"

Ryan responds, "Miss Figliola, as I've told you before, I want you to leave me alone. Must I get a restraining order?"

"Why must you be so mean? Can't you give me a chance?"

Vera says, "You're too young for him Glynis."

"I'm only five years younger than you, and I'm a much better pick for a girlfriend. One day I'll be a respected scientist and a great asset to Ryan's career. What will you ever be but a mousy little school teacher?"

"You...bitch!"

By now a large crowd has surrounded the loud arguement. Gavin Price rushes over.

"What's this all about?"

Vera, now in tears, shakes her head and buries her face in Ryan's shoulder.

Ryan says, "This student, Glynis Figliola, has been pursuing me for months. She has harrassed me at work, at home and now at this dance. It has to stop!"

"Is this true Miss Figliola?"

"Not harassed. Never that. I just spoke the truth. I love you, Ryan. I want you and I need you!"

"I've heard enough. Time for you to go, Miss Figliola."

Price begins dragging Glynis away. Glynis desperately cries out...

"Ryan, I love you! GIVE US A CHANCE!"

Ryan comforts a sobbing Vera while the shocked crowd watches. Price drags Glynis out through the gym doors while a stunned Adam, holding two cups, watches.

Ryan comments, "Let's get out of here, my dear."

As Ryan leads Vera slowly away, Joan, Friedman, Dylan and Dillon Samuels arrive on the scene.

Dillon says, "Wow, that was ugly. Who knew Glynis was so weird?"

Friedman adds, "Yeah, she went beserk. Say, I thought the two of you had an ugly break-up?"

Dillon replies, "We did, but Dylan insisted on some form of penance, so he has to escort me to all school functions until I can find a new boyfriend."

"All the cost of dating with none of the benefits? Harsh."

Dylan pulls Joan to the side and whispers, "That whole scene was bogus. Why the charade?"

"Ryan must have figured out what we were up to. This is part of his counter measures. I was a fool to wait on acting on what we had!"

"You were just trying to spare Adam."

Joan gasps, "Adam!"

Joan heads towards Adam, who is motionless and still holding the two cups of punch. Tears are flowing down his cheeks. Joan gently takes the cups from him and puts them on a table.

"Adam, I'm so sorry."

"I didn't know. I never suspected..."

"Were you in love with her?"

"She never wanted me to say it, but I was. I loved her. I guess this is what they call karma, huh Jane?"

Adam turns and exits the dance. Joan shakes her head sadly, a few tears in her eyes. Friedman appears and puts a hand on her shoulder. She goes into his arms and they hug tenderly...

THE END. PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
